Currently, on-demand in-app buttons are used to integrate live agent support directly in mobile apps and webpages. These on demand in-app buttons enable mobile clients to facilitate fast engagements by providing a convenient means of requesting from a mobile device in which the mobile client is operating on-demand services by merely actuating the on-demand in-app button on the mobile client. From this button actuation a request is executed in an instant to initiate an on-demand video-chat session with an agent remotely located. Hence, upon actuating the in-app button, a video-chat session is initiated between the mobile client and agent, and a one-to-one seamless communication connection is created in one step. The mobile client can receive immediate real-time customer support in the video-chat session from the agent.
In addition, the on-demand in-app buttons allows for enhanced personalized viewing experiences from the mobile client by providing 360° views between the agent and the mobile client in such on-demand in-app video-chat sessions. Additionally, in the 360° views of the in-app video-chat sessions, there is a one-to-one correspondence in the viewing experience between both parties, that is, the mobile client views substantially the same display of imagery as what the agent views. Nevertheless, even though there is a common or shared view displayed to both parties, limitations become apparent in the ability of the kind of information that can be identified, accessed, collectively discussed and shared between the parties. The shared viewing experience is not capitalized upon, rather communications exchanged back and forth are generally limited to voice or text messaging between the parties and not sharing of additional information such as object images viewed in the mobile client and agent displays.
Accordingly, it is desirable to capitalize on the shared viewing experiences in such video-chat sessions between the agent and mobile client by configuring the on-demand in-app application to allow selecting and sharing of object data. In one instance, it is desired for the on-demand video-chat in-app to have touch functionality for selecting objects by the agent to be viewed by the mobile client. In other instances, it is desired for enabling by touch functions, a collecting of related object information on the part of the agent during an in-app video-chat session. In such instances, it is desired for the agent to identify and highlight objects displayed and further retrieve remote information about such identified objects to share in the shared view or share by other means with the mobile client. For example, it is desired to enable the agent to direct camera operation of the mobile client so the agent can choose objects of interest displayed and highlight such objects for better viewing by both parties and add labeling and other nomenclature to the object of interest for further discussions.
It is desirable to exchange information using a multi-tenant platform for sharing image database information during the in-app video-chat. In an exemplary example, it is desired to configure the in-app video-chat applications to enable the agent to access information from a database associated with the multi-tenant platform relating to object images identified during the viewing experience between both parties. Hence, it is desirable in the in-app video-chat session to allow for more types of interaction than simply the customary voice and text messaging when communicating on-demand. Such additional information exchanges are directed to object images which can be generated by using camera operations available on devices of the mobile client. For example, it is desired on the mobile client in conjunction with the 360° viewing operations of the mobile client that additional interactive object image oriented tools be integrated for use during the in-app video-chat sessions. For example, these tools are directed to assist agents to access camera operations of the client device and can enable the agent to immediately identify viewed objects of interest during the video-chat session for further review, sharing, and information collection.
In addition, it is desirable to initiate computer vision software applications by a customer agent when making a physical touch or selection of the object in the shared view and to execute the computer vision software applications, which may be hosted by the server or mobile client, for detecting and determining image features of the object around a touch point. In addition, it is desirable to apply color changes or transforms for better contrasting the selected image object from the surroundings in the shared view. Also, it is desirable to apply machine learning applications to information about the image object by the agent to get more information about the selected object to send to the mobile client.
It is desirable to use a multi-tenant cloud-based architectures to improve collaboration, integration, and community-based cooperation between agents within tenant organizations without sacrificing data security. Multi-tenancy refers to a system where a single hardware and software platform simultaneously supports multiple user groups (also referred to as “organizations” or “tenants”) from a common data storage element (also referred to as a “multi-tenant database”).
The multi-tenant design provides a number of advantages over conventional server virtualization systems. First, the multi-tenant platform operator can often make improvements to the platform based upon collective information from the entire tenant community. Additionally, because all users in the multi-tenant environment execute applications within a common processing space, it is relatively easy to grant or deny access to specific sets of data for any user within the multi-tenant platform, thereby improving collaboration and integration between applications and the data managed by the various applications. The multi-tenant architecture therefore allows convenient and cost effective sharing of similar application features between multiple sets of users.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.